The Way I Am
by The Bunnies Will Kill Us All
Summary: I come from a powerful endowed family. I'm the only weak one in it. I was such a dissapointment to them. So weak and dissapointing that I was the first Bloodcrow ever to be sent to Bloors Academy. ManfredXOCXAsa
1. I'd Rather You Sold Me

**Chapter One:**

**I'd Rather you Sold me for Scientific Experimentation**

"Godiva!" yelled my psychotic and angry mother. It wasn't so unusual that she was angry, and I feel she was born psychotic. What put me on edge is that she was summoning me in the first place. Over the years I had crafted ways to keep at least three rooms of distance between me and my family. We had gradually grown used to seeing less of each other. I knew the reason life with my family was so unpleasant was because I was not their ideal daughter. I was different from them.

"Yeah!?" I yelled back, hoping that what I was required for could be shouted over long distance.

"Come here!"

Ugh. No such luck. Now is a good time to mention that my family is powerfully endowed with nasty abilities like impossible strength, super speed and ferocity. Things that come in useful on a battlefield. They are, as a result, ferocious and scary people with high blood pressure.

Not me, though. I'm the odd one out. I'm the one with the near useless endowment that I can hardly control. Can you handle it? Alright, I have the power of perspective.

_Perspective_.

My father can ram down a reinforced brick wall with his _head _and I have _perspective_.

It can be useful, it's like a truth device and empathy mixed together. The problem is that I can only tell someone is lying or what their reasons for doing something are if I'm focusing on looking for a lie or reason. So you see, most of the important dirt goes right over my head,_ because the good liars know you're not expecting it_. It isn't an automatic thing, and a little magic takes a lot out of me. So most of the time I'm quite naïve. 

Or, as my brother puts it, I'm weak.

That's how the rest of my family puts it too. I'm not angry or loud, so I must be weak. Urgh! I don't fit in here _at all_. A Bloodcrow shouldn't be this _nice_.

"HURRY UP, GODIVA!"

Oh. Right. My impending doom. I completely forgot.

I comfort myself by knowing that even if my pissy little endowment is useless, at least I'm confident. I take great pride in my boldness outside of my own house. I like that I can carry myself upright and walk through a mall with my head held high. I find it to be my redeeming quality.

My self rant has been abruptly interrupted by an enemy force.

Oh, wait, that's just my parents.

"Hello… er, what can I do for you?" I internally mocked myself. How formal did I sound? Like I'm a waitress or a barmaid… a total stranger. This probably wasn't untrue.

"Sit down, silly girl. Stop fluttering about!" my father snapped. He was a red faced, tall and flustered man. I had inherited his height, but thankfully, not his complexion. I sat obediently. They were already seated on the loveseat opposite me. The room was cold and stifled by the daunting presence of two such narrow minded and angry people.

My mother was equally snappy; she was a twig like woman of medium height with hair a light brown. We used to share the same color hair, until I recently got blond streaks. I enjoyed being blond. I had her eyes too, light brown and normal, but mine held none of her anger. I met her gaze levelly, trying to communicate that I was not afraid of her. Which was, essentially, a lie. I was very afraid of her. Of both of them. They had kept me from being warm and friendly in my own home. I liked harmony, not this tense hollow world I was trapped in. I hated that I preferred school to here.

"We have called you down from that damned tower of yours to tell you something of importance." My father continued. Ooh. He used a big word.

"Okay…" I said carefully, letting my brow wrinkle in confusion.

"Godiva," my mother took over, "We are extremely disappointed in your manner and lack of talent. You are wishy washy, and on top of that have a pathetic endowment." Nicely put, mum.

"And it ends here!" my father exclaimed aggressively, a dark feeling began to form in the pit of my stomach, "You are going to straiten up! Become a vicious and powerful warrior! So that's why we're sending you away!"

My eyes widened in horror. Not there, anywhere but…

"You are going to Bloors Academy."

Why? Not there. Anywhere but there. They had been threatening to send me to the freakish school in the town 50 kilometers away for the last few years. I knew a little of it. A little was more than enough. It sounded _terrible_. From the first moment I had heard of it, I had known Bloors Academy was designed to be my own personal private _hell_. 

"I just have one thing to say." I huffed, facing my cruel parents.

"What?!" my red faced father grunted short temperedly.

"I'd rather you sold me for scientific experimentation."


	2. Sexy Sex God Guys

**Chapter Two**

**Sexy Sex God Guys **

It was settled. I was to live at the wretched academy till I finished school. I tried to be positive. This place could be good. Lets see… maybe there are some sexy sex god guys. Maybe I'll find some nice friends. Maybe they will have a nice English department, with lots of creative writing.

Maybe it's good I'm going here. A fresh start. I had to admit, despite the foreboding I felt, standing in front of the academy gates for the first time was exhilarating. Students poured past me. I stood there like an idiot. I had a purple cape. Drama. They said. I'm in the drama department.

I was positive about one thing, though. I looked better than I felt. I had settled for black jeans and a purple halter top, to complement my shape. I wasn't thin. But I was nice to look at when I wore the right clothes. My friend once told me I looked like those old pictures of Venus and other goddesses. Curvy, and with pleasant features. I only drew attention if I wanted to. I liked that about me.

I'd done my hair nicely, and let it out, which I regretted once the wind hit.

I was sent tumbling from behind. I groaned. Great start.

"Watch it, Asa, you nearly crushed that girl!" It'd take more than some punk to crush me.

I lifted my head, and was helped up by the chap that ran into me. He looked apologetic. Once I was on my feet again I smiled at him, "Hi," I said brightly, I could have yelled at him, but I generally avoided conflict. I found it unpleasant.

"Hey…" his voice was low and husky. Definitely a sexy sex god guy. I got a proper look at him and found him to be rather interesting looking. Not generically good looking. But he drew the eye with his ginger hair. Speaking of eyes, his were yellow. Like a feral animals. I don't know what it was, but I liked his eyes. So unique. Wild. Untamed. Exciting.

I was letting my imagination run away with me again.

"I'm Godiva. Godiva Crow," _Godiva the Misfit_, "I'm new here. Do you think you could help me out?" I smiled warmly. I stood up straighter, becoming more commanding to the eye. Nice little trick.

"I'm Asa Pike. I'm er, sorry, about that. What do you need help with?" he replied. He wasn't talkative, but _oh well._

"I'm a little lost, hah, only I could get lost at the front gate," pause for chuckle or friendly eye roll (silence), "and, er, I, ah, cant seem to find the, ah… oh! The drama cloak room. Yeah." Well, he completely threw me off by being an unresponsive stone to my friendly banter. I feel like such an idiot. My cheeks were heating up and I tried to avoid his yellow eyes.

"Okay…" he was a little weirder out by me, "I'm heading that way. I'll take you there. Do you know the rules?" he asked sharply.

"Oh… no." I replied blankly. I smiled then, I'd win him over yet, "But I'll cotton on. Don't worry about me." I tried to tell him what I thought of him with my eyes.

"Come on."

Fine. Be a prick.

"Okay!" Maybe he had a hard childhood. Or maybe I caught him on a bad day. I should be nice to him, he is my guide.

"Don't talk in the hall," he informed me, "this," he gestured to the building in front of me, "is the hall. Silence in the hall. You do not talk in the hall, _at all_, until you reach your assigned cloak room, there are three rooms. Drama, Music and Art. Now, we are entering the hall, _and silence must be maintained at all times_. Are we clear?" I was tempted to say no, but I hand the feeling he'd actually repeat himself. He thought I'd start chattering in the middle of the hall. He thought I was an idiot.

"No talking. Three rooms. Drama. Art. Music. No Talking. Gotcha." I smiled at him. He seemed not to notice. I wanted to kick him.

I maintained my silence and followed him through the hall. I did, however, draw my head up high and smile brightly at the people who met my eye. I would find the friendly person in this bunch of sour grapes if it killed me.

We passed into the drama cloak room. I sighed.

The room was bright and colorful. I was cheered immediately. Lots of beads and masks and fake beards. How fun. Maybe this place won't be so bad. Just… stay out of the hall.

"Okay. Thanks." I couldn't help but let a little of my annoyance creep into my voice. My dear pal noticed.

"What's up?" he asked, sounding slightly concerned.

"You could be friendlier." I said, trying not to sound too accusing.

"Okay," he said, accepting the criticism, which astounded me, "Sorry, I'm not the most considerate. I've, er, had a rough year."

I felt like a hag now.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I shouldn't jump to conclusions like I do…" think, think, think, "Hey, do you think you could help me find my classes?" Sheer brilliance. I should be killed.

"Okay." It's rather astounding he accepted. "I'll find you a vacant locker and I'll walk you to your classes. What do you have?"

"Oh, er, I have Personification, Alliteration and Projection with Miss Mesta. And then English with Mr. Carp."

"I have Carp, too," he mused for a moment, "Mesta is one of your Drama teachers, and it's up first, so I'll take you there and meet you outside for English."

"You're the same age as me?" I was slightly astounded. He had to be older.

"I repeated a year." Ah.

So, it was settled, Asa towed me around all day, showed my the academy, explained the procedures… etc. A successful start. I think I'll take a nap, it's a boring class, and I've finished my work. Now I just need to survive tonight, my ordeal in the homework room.

Guide: Obtained.

Next Mission: The Kings Room.


	3. Idiocy and Stuff

Chapter Three

_**Chapter Three **_

_**Idiocy and Stuff**_

My guide, Asa Pike, as it turns out, is thoroughly useful. He isn't particularly talkative, and I sometimes get this vibe that he is annoyed at me when I talk for over three minutes without breath, but he's really not too bad. Our relationship is simple, I talk and he listens. He occasionally grunts to signify that he is still listening, but that's about it.

We're at dinner at the moment, I'm keeping up my one sided conversation rather nicely. No one else seems to talk to him, so I figure that my company will do him some good. The dining hall is like bloody Hogwarts. Three long tables and a high table, situated in a large stone room. I suppose the key difference is that this dining hall is under the city, and used to be a torture chamber, whereas I am sure that Hogwarts is a slightly happier place.

My guide is also slightly cute, albeit, an unresponsive stone, but still cute. Despite his almost-apology for his stoic nature in the cloak room, he had slipped back into his cold mannerisms quite nicely after a few classes. I decided to let him be. He _is_, after all, slightly cute. He has sexy eyes. _Really_ sexy eyes. Argh, _no dirty thoughts_!

_Think not of sexy eyes, Think not of sexy eyes, Think not of sexy eyes, Think not of sexy eyes, Think not of sexy eyes, Think not of sexy eyes, Think not of sexy eyes…_

"Godiva."

_Woah,_ he has sexy eyes. Ach! _Really_, you'd think I could keep my mind away from guys for at least a day, especially a crucial day like today.

"Hm?" I peeked up at Asa and his sexy eyes.

"Dinners finished."

True enough, when I looked up, half the room was empty. I had been too busy stealing glances at my guide to notice. My cheeks reddened.

"Oh, so kings room?"

He grunted an affirmative. I sighed slightly and followed him as he weaved through a bustling crowd of students. They seemed to be repelled by him, jumping out of his way as he passed, which, while being slightly unnerving, was very convenient, as it made walking considerably easier.

After a few minutes of weaving through identical stone corridors we came to a large, black door. Without any hesitation, Asa slipped into the room, I scuttled after him, wondering if I looked at all afraid. I wasn't sure I _felt_ afraid, but lack of fear is usually a sign that things are going to go badly, well, in my experience anyway.

The king's room was not exactly inviting, but next to the coldness of the dining hall it was a rather welcoming place. It was a circular room with a round table in the middle. Some people were already seated, but not many; I suppose that meant that Asa and I had made good time in getting here.

The people I saw were, as to be expected, not at all normal. I wondered which one was more strange, the stormy looking boy with electrified yellow hair? Perhaps the greenish looking boy, who smelled slightly of fish? Or maybe the identical twins, who looked like porcelain dolls? In any case, I decided, that by comparison, I was rather normal looking. I also noticed that even among other endowed, Asa was very different. I felt a surge of pity, as no one bothered to welcome him. A few people, however, were content to welcome me.

"Who are you?" asked the stormy boy.

"I'm…" I started, but was interrupted.

"Godiva Crow," a cold voice sliced through the atmosphere like a knife through butter, "A pleasure it is to have you here, I'm sure."

The voice came from a tall, dark figure with pale skin and coal black eyes. He offered his hand to me, and I stared at the outstretched limb for a moment before shaking it warily.

"I am Manfred Bloor. But you may call me sir." He said coolly. I blushed slightly, he was quite intimidating.

"Yes, sir."

"Everyone be seated." He commanded. I looked around, confused. There were more children in the room now; they must have slipped in after Manfred. The room seemed to be divided in half, and I knew not where to sit. I stared around indecisively for a moment, before Asa rolled his eyes and steered me to the seat next to his. I blushed slightly as he forcefully seated me and proceeded to stare at the table sulkily. I peered at him in confusion, but he refused to meet my eye.

"As you will have noticed, we have a new arrival. Godiva Crow, her family a dear friend to all Bloors," Manfred cast a rather nasty look at a hedge haired boy and his surrounding companions, "and so I hope she will be treated royally."

Hm. Royally. I like the sound of _that_.

"This is Joshua Tilpin, Idith and Inez Branko, Zelda Dobinski, Beth Strong, Bindi Small, Charlie Bone, Emma Tolly, Gabriel Silk, Lysander Sage, Tancred Torsson, Asa Pike and Billy Raven."

"Asa," Manfred turned, "I also regret to inform you that Mr. Mason has failed you for Algebra. I'm afraid you'll be flunking the semester one exams _once again_. I would think that you would have done the test so many times that you'd just be able to remember the answers off by heart. But apparently that is also too difficult for you." His voice was cold, with a hint of mockery, "Now everyone, get to work."

I glanced at Asa, and he certainly seemed to be bristling with rage at Manfred's words. I felt badly for him, and decided to try and comfort my brooding companion.

'_Hey, are you okay?_' I scribbled down on a square of paper, slipping the paper into his lap discreetly.

With perfect nonchalance, Asa slipped the piece of paper onto the desk and unfolded it. I saw a flash of anger in his eyes, and he crushed the piece of paper in his tightly clenched fist.

Nonchalance and discretion forgotten, he turned to me and growled, "Do you think I need your pity?" he spat, "I am not so pathetic! Do not insult me in such a way, I see right through your sweet little act! Find someone else to show you around and fall at your feet!" he abruptly stood and stormed out of the room, not before sparing me a furious glance.

I was mortified, and humiliated. My cheeks must have been beet red the whole time I was sitting there. I kept my gaze down in determination not to be seen, and spared many a thought to curling up into a tight ball and dying quietly. I knew many people kept on glancing at me, like the stormy boy.

But the one who stared the most was Manfred. He didn't even glance down when I caught him at it, he just continued to stare, in the end, it was me who looked away, feeling like an idiot.

"You may leave now." Manfred announced at the end of the session. There was immediate movement. People scrambled to get their books together and left the room hurriedly. I followed suit and hoped desperately that I would be able to follow someone to the girls dorms, seeing as my guide had quit and all. But I was called back before I could target someone to follow.

"Godiva, would you please talk with me for a moment?" Manfred requested coolly. I nodded shyly and finished packing my books, waiting for everyone else to leave. Once the room was cleared, he started to talk.

"I hope you realize that outbursts such as the one demonstrated by Mr. Pike are not tolerated here at Bloors," my heart dropped, here comes my punishment… "but I also want you to know that you will not be held accountable for his crass behavior."

I stood there, stunned. Finally I managed, "Thank you, sir."

He took a step closer, smiling in an almost reassuring manner, "now, there's no need to call me sir when everyone else is gone. When we're alone you're free to call me Manfred, or whatever else you may like." I tried to ignore the suggestion behind his words, and I smiled at him.

"Well, thanks Manfred. That's very nice of you." I rephrased, not noticing that the distance between us was closing in fast.

"I would also like to discuss something else," he spoke so persuasively that I felt myself leaning forward, "your choice of guide is poor. Asa Pike is a brute and I hardly think him suitable company for a lady like yourself," his eyes, so pretty… "_I _would be very pleased to show you around the school, if that is what you would like."

At that moment the door of the king's room was abruptly flung open. It hit the wall with a deafening crash, and I, awoken for the spell cast by smooth talking Manfred, whirled around to see Asa standing there, panting heavily.

"You…" he snarled breathlessly at Manfred, "You can't trick me! And you're not going to hurt her." As he was saying this, he lunged forward and latched onto my forearm with an iron grip. Manfred remained silent.

"You aren't going to lay a finger on her," he yanked me forward sharply, causing me to cry out in pain, "and you aren't going to seduce her with those twisted little mind games of yours." I blushed, unsure if I felt played or flattered by Manfred's unholy attentions.

Keeping his grip on me, he glared fiercely at Manfred, "Not a _finger_, Bloor."

And with that he hauled me out of the room, his pace so fast and his grip so powerful that I thought for sure that my arm had been pulled out of its socket. When he finally stopped his angry power walking we were near a set of stone steps. He let go, and stared sullenly in the opposite direction.

I stared at him for a moment, rubbing my arm. Finally, I had words, "What the _hell _was that all about?!"

He kept his gaze down, sulky expression intact, "the girls dorms are up these stairs. Your name will be on one of the lists posted to the doors."

"Right." I glared, turning to march up the stairs huffily. But he stopped me.

He looked hesitant, I was just about to tell him to spit it out when he spoke, "I'll be waiting for you down here tomorrow morning."

"Fine." I snapped, trying to hide the jumble of emotion that was just beneath the surface with a thin veneer of disdain. He looked hopeful as I turned away, and watched me the whole time I was within sight. When I glanced back he was smirking.

"Stop smiling, Pike!" I snapped angrily.

He just laughed.


	4. Love and Other Insanities

_**Chapter Four**_

_**Love and Other Insanities **_

Bindi Small is a very nice person. She's good to talk to. I came across her when I was making a point to Asa ("Even though I agreed to let you stay in my company I'm still furious with you for humiliating me, so first and last chance, buddy.").

Speaking of which, he'd been by my side all day, occasionally commenting on my uncharacteristic behavior (whilst smirking knowingly) and carrying my books for me. But ignoring Asa had become lonely, so I had adopted Bindi as a friend, speaking to her spiritedly as if Asa was not even there.

He'd been sullen and had tried to scare Bindi off, of course, but I had made myself clear that I wanted her there and he's resorted to trailing behind us (with my books) with a jealous expression on his face. Life was good.

"Did you hear about Zelda?" Bindi asked excitedly. I shook my head.

"Apparently 'went to college early' is code for 'nose job'." Bindi dished.

I laughed, "how come her nose looks the same?"

"Well, she went to the surgeon and he said that there was nothing he could do for her, that her nose was beyond help!"

I laughed even louder at that, "you're kidding!"

"Nope! A whole term flying around the world trying to find someone willing to fix her nose and nothing!" Bindi said delightedly. We'd been furious with Zelda since yesterday, when she had called me a desperate mess that couldn't get anyone better than Asa. Bitch. Asa is hot. She's just jealous because Manfred likes me more.

Manfred hadn't really backed off, despite Asa's threats. Which I found relieving, seeing as I didn't know why Asa wanted me away from Manfred in the first place. I didn't want to have Manfred hating me just because Asa got a little jealous.

Another thing that Bindi and I had taken to doing is giving people degrading nicknames. Not always to their face. We were working on Asa's at the moment. I had a few ideas.

"Bindi," I grinned, knowing full well that Asa had been listening intently, "I think I've come up with an option for Asa's nickname."

"Oh?" Bindi giggled in anticipation. I could almost _hear_ Asa stiffening behind us. He had explicitly forbidden me to nickname him.

"_Sexy beast_."

There was a lot of laughter at that.

"No!" Asa snarled behind us, "I-told-you-no!"

I was outside my chem Class now. The one without Asa.

"Okay, chill…" I said dismissively, grinning widely, "…_sexy beast_."

"Don't you…!" his complaints were drowned by the sound of people pouring into my classroom; I simply flashed him a smile and took my seat. Bindi was still in hysterics when Mr. Delong started droning on about molecular composition. I faded into restful oblivion.

"Do you think we have punished him enough?" Bindi asked timidly, as we walked to dinner, Asa was not present. He was mad. But I knew he'd be at dinner.

"Maybe."

"I mean, I know he humiliated you and all, but you are totally in love with him, and I'd hate for you to lose out on a boyfriend like this just because you were being… vengeful." Bindi continued. I'd admitted everything to Bindi in our dorm room. My feelings for Asa and my slight crush on the evil ruler of the world, Manfred, were a part of that confession.

"I mean, Manfred can be good looking, I guess…" Bindi said doubtfully, I knew she didn't understand my attraction to either of them, "but he's evil. Go with Asa."

"But what if Manfred can change?" I insisted. Bindi snorted.

"Manfred will not change, Godiva. _Go_–_with_–_Asa_."

"Look, I am. I just have a _thing _for Manfred. A thing, not a crush."

"But you _do_ have a crush on Asa."

"Well, yeah."

"Asa wins, go get him." Bindi said with a tone of finality, pushing me into the dining hall.

Oh yeah, _go get him_, because with Asa Pike it was always_ that_ easy…


	5. The Incredible Affection Maverick

A/N: Please, please, please review!

Dedication: Vanilla Bean CEO, You are a constant source of inspiration, due to both your wit and your personality as a whole. We both know I'd go crazy without you and then some. You are infinitely patient as I meddle and more or less butcher your wonderful Harry Potter fanfic. For that I shall refer to you as Nah*your name*No, not Chuckie, and not Arse Munching Snake. Love, NahAshleyNo. 

* * *

**_Chapter Five -The Incredible Affection Maverick Strikes Again!_**

"Asa."

No response.

"Asa, please talk to me."

Silence.

"Asa, I'm sorry."

He glared at me, but didn't say a word.

I leaned towards him, our faces almost touching as I looked directly at him, "Please... Please, Asa." I wheedled.

"No."

"I'm _really_ sorry. I won't tease you anymore."

"Will you still ignore me?" he asked sharply. I shook my head.

"No."

"Will you still be angry? Will you still make me feel guilty?"

"No. I won't, I promise." I vowed.

He considered my words for a moment, looking faraway, finally, he spoke.

"If you ever, and I mean _ever_, call me sexy beast again. I swear I will hunt you down and…"

"Point taken." I said hurriedly, "the nickname is history."

"Good."

…

The silence stretched thick over us, and Asa seemed content.

Well, for a moment or two.

"Asa,"

"Yes?" his voice seemed strained, as if he was repressing his irritation.

"You're still mad."

"Yes." He said simply, and then he left.

I sighed, I just had no luck with men.

* * *

"Nicely done, Godiva."

"Shut up, Bindi."

"No, really. You've already driven him away. You sure you're not some kind of affection maverick?" she asked blithely, flipping her hair as Gabriel Silk walked past. I was made aware of their chemistry almost immediately after I started hanging out with her.

"_Shut up_, Bindi."

"Do you have a condition?" she continued, regardless of my rage, "because, you know, that may explain things."

"He'll be fine."

"Oh, no he won't."

"What makes you say that?"

"He'll be furious when he finds out Manfred came up to you again."

"When did he do that?" I asked distractedly.

"Now," Bindi said, quickly changing directions and leaving me alone, "See ya!"

Sure enough, Manfred was most definitely walking towards me. I only had a moment.

Time to figure out what Manfred's real intentions are.

I concentrated really hard on thinking nothing, which was difficult at the best of times. When I was fairly sure my mind was blank, I mentally stretched a sheet over the small area around me, the sheet was like rubber, and it snapped into place like the lid of a container. Nobody but I could see it, of course. The rubber sheet was all in my head.

As predicted, as soon as Manfred walked under my mental sheet, I gleaned abstract bits of information. I tried to seem natural, but I was already feeling the strain of my endowment. I was already weakening.

_Why is she alone? _

Definitely Manfred's mental voice. I homed in on the sound, blocking out little images of other people's lives, none of which were clear or made any sense, so to better concentrate on seeing what Manfred thought.

"Hello, Godiva." He smiled brashly.

"Hello, Man- sir." I replied, he was thinking, but I couldn't quite hear what was being said inside his mind.

_Looks...... should............ better.... in time..._

It made little sense, I felt weaker by the second. I couldn't keep pushing my limits like this.

"Now, what did I tell you about that 'sir' stuff?" he was at least having a decent stab at being friendly, "we're all people here, right? Just call me Manfred."

_She looks faint, _this thought came through clearly this time_, I wonder if it has anything to do with the hideous Pike boy... He looks a little worse for wear himself. Haha. Serves him right for being a traitorous fool. _

"Sure." Was all I could manage without losing Manfred's voice. It would not be long, I knew, till the sheet snapped.

"What are you doing Saturday after next?" he asked.

I suddenly got a mental image of a coffee shop. So he wants to go out. It was then that my power faltered, and the sheet snapped. My head was silent. The only life I experienced was my own. I felt so tired...

"Nothing." It was true. I never planned ahead by any more than a few days.

"Would you like to join me for a coffee?" he asked in what I assumed was uncharacteristic politeness, "give us a chance to.... talk."

Ah. So my company isn't _all_ that he wanted.

I was to be pumped for information.

Goodie.

"Sure," I replied tiredly, "I've got a headache at the moment, so I'm going to go. But I'll see you in the Kings Room tonight."

"If you aren't feeling well," Manfred stopped me, brushing his hand oh so casually against my forehead under pretence of checking my temperature, "there really isn't any need to come to the Kings Room. I don't want you to strain yourself.

I barely heard the tail end of his statement, my heart was hammering so hard I could feel it getting lodged in my throat, thudding away rapidly.

* * *

**R&R means Read and REVIEW!!**


	6. I Am The Lord Of The Flies

_**AN:**_ I am the greatest. I updated. It's mainly fluff. The next chapter will be a big update including the pet's café _and_ her date with Manfred.

**_Dedication:_** to anyone who has had a bad morning or can never find their clothes. Also, U2 lovers can take a bow.

**_Disclaimer:_** Don't own the song 'Beautiful Day' by U2. The owners being U2 and all. Jenny Nimmo's series is also not my series.

_**Chapter Six: I am the Lord… of the Flies**_

_The heart is a bloom, shoots up through stony ground  
But there's no room, no space to rent in this town_

I was awakened by the sound of curtains being jerked open, light hit my face and I blinked dazedly at the window. Bindi was standing there, fluttering around, getting ready. I groaned.

_You're out of luck and the reason that you had to care,  
The traffic is stuck and you're not moving anywhere._

"What's the _time_?" I groaned, burying my face in my pillow.

"Nine. Everyone else is already up." Bindi said coolly, "Get ready or you'll miss breakfast."

_You thought you'd found a friend to take you out of this place  
Someone you could lend a hand in return for grace_

"It's… Friday?"

"Yes," Bindi replied, "it is Friday."

"Yes!" I shouted victoriously, pumping my fist into the air, "No more classes!"

_It's a beautiful day,  
the sky falls And you feel like _

"And if I'm not mistaken today is the day you promised you would tutor Asa," Bindi reminded me, "weren't you supposed to be there by nine thirty?"

"No!" I yelped, jumping from bed, "Fuck no!"

"Language, Godiva!" Bindi scolded, "and make sure you use bronzer! You look like Casper the friendly ghost! And do something about the racoon rings under your eyes!"

_It's a beautiful day,  
Don't let it get away_

I was frantic, "clothes…" I muttered distractedly, throwing my suitcase open, "clothes, clothes, clothes…"

"Yes, you might need to wear some," Bindi threw in, "though your turning up naked to tutoring might help with the whole getting him to like you. I'm sure Asa wouldn't be _adverse_ to an eyeful."

"I hate you, Bindi." I groaned as I ran to the bathroom and turned the shower on, before running back out to raid my suitcase.

_You're on the road but you've got no destination  
You're in the mud, in the maze of her imagination_

"What are you doing?" Bindi asked, glancing back at the shower door in confusion.

"Letting the water heat up while I pull an outfit together," I explained, digging through mounds of clothes that I hadn't bothered to fold, "I need jeans… where are my _jeans_?!"

Bindi glanced casually over in my direction, "under the bed," she advised.

_You love this town even if that doesn't ring true  
You've been all over and it's been all over you_

"Ah, right." I grabbed the jeans, "and my spaghetti strap? You know, the ruched black one?"

"Oh, I borrowed it," Bindi opened her suitcase, dragging the clingy black thing into view and tossing it over to me, "it's really cute."

"And my motorcycle jacket?"

"Matched it perfectly," Bindi tossed the jacket my way, "what is it, leather?"

"Yeah," I said hurriedly, before rushing into the shower, "time?" I called over my shoulder.

"Five past nine."



_It's a beautiful day,  
Don't let it get away  
It's a beautiful day,_

I sighed, fidgeting with the sleeves of my beloved top. I stood outside my home classroom, leaning against the wall. The time was nine twenty five.

I had made it.

"Why were you borrowing my shirt?" I asked Bindi, who stood next to me.

"Oh, no reason. I probably should have asked first." She replied shiftily.

"You don't have to ask," I grinned, "you just have to tell me who you're trying to impress."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Bindi muttered, her dark cheeks flooding with crimson.

"Sure," I laughed, "come on, did he ask you out?"

"Who?" Bindi replied as nonchalantly as possible.

"Gabriel Silk, did he ask you out?"

_Touch me, take me to that other place  
Teach me love, I know I'm not a hopeless case_

"No," Bindi said quickly, "it's just that he's going to be at the pet's café… and I wanted to look nice, but not too dressy."

"The black top is fairly ideal in that way," I agreed, "what's the pet's café?"

"Oh," Bindi blinked at me, "that's right, you don't know. I thought Asa would have told you about it. Every weekend or so all the good endowed plus a couple of others meet up at this cool café where you have to bring a pet to get in," she explained, "You're totally invited."

_See the world in green and blue  
See China right in front of you_

"Oh…" I blinked, "Well… I'm not sure if I can… Don't I need the Bloor's permission or something?"

"Why would you need the Bloors permission?" Bindi asked curiously.

_See the canyons broken by cloud  
See the tuna fleets clearing the sea out_

"Well, I'm staying here, aren't I? My family is miles away. I'm to live at the academy."

"Really?" Bindi sounded surprised, "Well… you can still come. And you can sleep over my place whenever. The Bloors don't want to get into another fight with us over custody. We've already freed Billy Raven; I don't think they'll bother trying to restrict _your_ movement."

"I'll see…"

"Asa will be there."

"What time?"

_See the bedouin fires at night  
See the oil fields at first light_

Bindi laughed, "tomorrow at 11, and look, stay over at my house this weekend, we'll pack your bags after you've tutored Asa and you can catch the bus to my place."

"Okay," I agreed, "that sounds fun. Plus, I can give you a makeover for the café tomorrow. I've got this corset thing, its lace up and…"

"No offense Godiva, but I'm not really a lace up chick. Your clothes can be a little bold for my liking. It's not on the same scale as Olivia but… well, no corsets."

"But Bindi, it's totally cute-"

I heard a cough to my left. I turned to see Asa standing there, looking amused.

_See the bird with a leaf in her mouth  
After the flood all the colours came out…_

"Hey," I said a little breathlessly, "um…"

"Corsets? _That's_ an interesting visual…" his eyebrow quirked, he didn't wait for a response, rather he slunk into the classroom with a smirk so wide he could have been the Cheshire cat.

I blushed crimson, and swore under my breath. Bindi smiled encouragingly and nudged me towards the door.

"Bye," I said, "I'll meet you in the dorms."



_It was a beautiful day  
don't let it get away  
A beautiful day  
_

"I don't _get_ it," Asa said angrily, glaring at his English homework mutinously.

"Look," I sighed, "It's just words. You can do this. You read _Lord of the Flies_?"

"Yes," his lips were pressed together tightly, "that's not to say I liked it. It's bloody weird."

"Well then, I'll help you answer the questions. I promise it will be easier when you have someone to go through them with you."

He glanced at me, yellow eyes looking puzzled, he finally murmured "alright."

_Touch me, take me to that other place  
Reach me, I know I'm not a hopeless case_

"So…," I smiled, "We'll start with the extended response questions, how does Jack use the beast to control the other boys?"

Asa frowned, concentrating, "They're afraid… of the beast…"

"Good!" I grinned, "try to expand on that."

"Nobody really controls the beast," Asa continued numbly, "mainly because he doesn't exist… but Jack uses the threat of the beast to make people do what he says. When people are afraid it's easier to manipulate them. He stands there with all the answers and people follow him blindly. It's easy to look up to him because he protects you from imaginary shadows."

_What you don't have you don't need it now  
What you don't know you can feel it somehow_

I stared at him for a moment in silence. Despite the fact he seemed somewhat troubled he had pretty much nailed the question.

He glanced at me anxiously, "Godiva?"

"You did… well…" I blushed, smiling at his success, "you really did, Asa. You're actually rather good at this sort of thing."

Asa looked straight at me, eyes dark "only because I understand Jack and the beast better than most people do."

_What you don't have you don't need it now  
You don't need it now…_

I was slightly unnerved at that, but I continued on as if I hadn't heard him, "what role do the younger children play in the novel?"

We continued for some time in this fashion. It was actually quite fun, laughing over the stupidity of the lost boys and joking that they might have been okay if they went up to the beast and pet it.

_It's a beautiful day… _

"I maintain that if they had perhaps gone and _looked_ for the beast, sans spears, they would have been fine." Asa grinned.

"They thought it ate a kid!" I countered, "What was Ralph supposed to do? Search the imaginary beast out with a string of crunchy little children in front of him?"

"Yeah, whatever. You people are so easily put off by violence," Asa said lazily.

"You know, I always thought that there was something going on between Ralph and Jack," I laughed at the surprised expression on Asa's face.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously!" I continued on, "Jack has such a good evil power crazed thing going for him! It works! With Ralph being so good and Jack being so evil… It's really quite obvious."

_It's a beautiful day…_

"Right," Asa sniggered, "it's ten thirty. The busses leave in half and hour."

"Oh," I said a little regretfully, "I guess I should go then, I have to pack still."

"Sure," Asa shrugged, "I guess I'll see you."

"Bye," I smiled.

"And Godiva?"

"Yeah?"

"You will come to the café tomorrow, won't you?" he asked, trying not to look like he cared.

I smiled, "Yeah, I'm coming."

"Oh… good." He seemed to be on the verge of saying something else, but then he turned and walked away briskly.

I sighed. He was _so_ hot.

_It was a beautiful day  
Don't let it get away  
A beautiful day_

_

* * *

_

Reviews would be nice, but don't strain yourselves... I love U2. Bono rocks. R&R dolls.

Cheers

TBWKUA


	7. The Faintest Hint of Smut

**Emergency A/N from somewhere in the South Pacific:** Okay.

So it's been a while.

But I've just gotten back to rutting school and I am not at all pleased. Institutionalised Education is no picnic. My school is Guantanamo Bay. I have been writing fanfiction on napkins with my own blood. My cellmate is called Butch. I've had some tough times. But I crawled through a hole in the barbed wire and got access to the internet.

But I have to be brief. They're sure to be tracking me through my electric ankle bracelet. They'll give me a minor shock as soon as they're in range.

So I now officially know what it is like to go to Bloors Academy/The Dursley's House/Federal Prison.

Dedication: Hm. This one goes out to Voldemortina. She's a laff, that girl. And my sister, for being so cute.

Disclaimer: Don't own Charlie Bone. I _do _own Godiva.

Goodbye, Comrades. Wish me luck.

**(End Transmission)**

_**Chapter Seven: The Faintest Hint of Smut **_

"You look great," I said approvingly, "now, come inside..."

Bindi stayed rooted to the spot, I tugged her, but somehow her tiny frame would not budge. She was pale, deathly pale, and through her lovely dark skin. I was worried.

"Bindi... are you... okay?"

"I..." she looked horrified, her eyes widened, "I... I'm a joke... I can't do this."

"Yes," I said for the umpteenth time this Saturday, "you can."

"No, I can't," she said just as firmly, "I don't look right."

This was untrue, I knew. Bindi and I had slaved away, painting nails and polishing skin and spraying exotic body perfumes over ourselves. Everything about Bindi's appearance was done to perfection. She looked adorable, and I was wearing the fabled corset, just to have Asa on.

Bindi's skin glowed, her hazel eyes were bright and outlined in her naturally thick, dark lashes. She was wearing a light pink spaghetti strap dress, with pink pumps. Her nails were done and she smelled like lavender perfume. She looked radiant.

"Bindi," I took her by the shoulders, shaking her slightly, "open your eyes, man. You look better than you ever have. You look incredible. You're going to knock Gabriel Silk's socks off and if you don't then damn him to hell."

"O...okay..." Bindi agreed weakly, "stop shaking me, please."

We walked inside the cafe. A large, broad shouldered man built like a wardrobe in khaki met us at the door.

"Gabriel has our pets, Norton." Bindi said faintly, sounding rather disembodied. I steadied her as she crossed the cafe.

They were all there, Charlie, Gabriel, Lysander, Tancred, Emma, Olivia, Fidelio, a boy I didn't know, Billy... Asa. I breathed in, trying to remember the calming breathing exercises. Bindi was not in much better shape.

"Hey, guys," Lysander said warmly, "sit,"

"Uhhh... Sure." I stuttered, my heart rising in my throat. I met Asa's eyes... for a second. Then I looked away so hurriedly that I stumbled on one of the table legs, knocking over Charlie's drink... onto me.

"Sorry! Sorry!" I cried. I heard Asa sniggering quietly. I looked at my jeans; they were now covered with some sort of sticky green drink.

In my head I was swearing in 5.1 surround sound.

"It's okay," Charlie said sadly, looking at his now empty glass, "you just sit down."

I was like some crazed person who had to be sedated. I blushed hazardously and sat down in between Asa and Bindi, who was rather cosy next to Gabriel.

"This is Benjamin," Charlie introduced, "he lives on my street, we've been friends forever."

"Cool," I said, trying not to sound as uninterested as I felt. Asa was eyeing me oddly.

The rest of the table was in happy chatter. So I turned to him.

"What's with the funny look?" I demanded.

He smiled at me in a way that was almost... wistful, his eyes lingering a little longer than they might have, and then said "Nothing."

"Oh." was all I could think to say.

"I'm allowed to look, aren't I?" he smirked.

"I guess..." I said, "but why would you want to look?" I challenged, thinking that it was high time to flirt shamelessly; I was a little bit of a pervert. I rather liked boys.

He leaned forward, deliciously slow, "why _wouldn't_ I?" he said in his husky, low voice.

I blushed, dazzled. I hadn't really expected him to play along. Blast that evil, sexy… Gah.

"You are way too good at that..." I sighed, breathing him in, "It's not fair."

He pulled back, a huge smirk on his face, "Honey," his eyes smouldered, "Didn't anyone tell you? Life isn't fair." he winked. I felt like swooning. But that might be a tad too obvious.

"Uh..." was all I could think to say. I didn't realise that now everyone was staring and Asa and me. He glanced at me lazily, I was gaping. God, I thought, I'm such a freak.

"Guys..." Asa said, looking around at everyone, "sod off."

That got everyone moving. They hurriedly turned back to their previous conversations, and Asa turned back to face me, he was clearly amused now.

"What?" I demanded, a little defensively.

"It's so obvious that you like me," he smirked.

I tried to hide my outright terror. I tried to gain some ground. I succeeded.

"It's so obvious that _you_ like _me_," I said almost coolly, not quite able to manage it.

"It is," Bindi cut in, "you're way nicer to her than you are to anyone else. Always doing her favours and complimenting her when it isn't really warranted-"

"Thanks, Bindi." I said dryly. 

"-and getting super jealous all the time and walking her to her classes even if you're not in them and always sitting near her and-" she ploughed on.

"Shut up, Bindi," Asa offered, "and you..." he turned to me, eyes alight.

I almost shivered with excitement; I knew he wouldn't kiss me. But the tension between us was like a tightly coiled spring. I felt my heart thudding harder.

"What are you doing next Saturday?" he asked softly, tilting his head slightly.

Shit. Saturday was my date (er... coffee) with Manfred.

"Next Saturday?" I replied faintly.

"Yeah," he grinned, "I was thinking we could do something."

Oh. My. God.

"Saturday... Actually... I do... have plans. With someone." I knew my face must have fallen, because Asa frowned. Bindi glowered at me from her seat, but Gabriel quickly recaptured her attention.

"I see," his tone did not change, but his lips thinned ever so slightly, "with whom did you make these plans?"

Fuck.

"Uh..."

This. Is. Not. Happening.

Asa seemed to harden before my eyes, "I see," he repeated.

"I-"

"MANFRED!?!?!?!?!" Asa exploded. Up until this point everyone had been pretending not to listen, but now they all stared unashamedly.

"Asa, I-"

"MANFRED BLOOR?" He yelled again, "ARE YOU INSANE!?"

"That's what I said," Bindi added in, "personally, I think she's bonkers, agreeing to coffee with a Bloor."

"_Shut up, Bindi,"_ We both said at once.

"Asa!" I held my hands up, "Please! It's not a date!"

"It is," he hissed.

"It's really not," I insisted, "I expect he just wants to see how I'm going so far, the Bloors have to take care of me, otherwise my parents will get nasty."

"If it looks like a date and sounds like a date... then it is a date." Asa concluded coldly.

Damn his infallible logic.

"It is _not_ a date!" I glared, "or at least I didn't mean it that way. We can do something on Sunday."

"_He_ thinks it's a date!" Asa growled, "That's why he was so smug the other day! Because he thought he had _won_!"

I hit Asa on the back of the head and snapped, "I am not a trophy!"

Of course, secretly, I was kind of pleased. But I must at least _act_ like I have a shred of dignity.

"He will _not_ win!" Asa continued, as if he hadn't heard me, "_I_ saw you first! You are supposed to go out with _me_!"

"I'll see you Sunday, Asa," I glared, and then added, softer, "If you'd like to go."

He stared at me for a moment, and then nodded "of course."

I smiled, and then turned to Bindi, "I'll see you on Monday," I said.

"Kay," she agreed, "remember to grab your stuff from my place."

"Bye."

"Hey," Asa stood, "you don't have to go."

I looked at him for a moment, "bye," I repeated.

"You really don't have to leave!" I heard his voice as I left. I smiled widely.

"Awww, Asa's in loooove!" Bindi giggled.

Wow. Isn't _my_ weekend booked solid?

**A/N:** Review. I'm hanging on by a thread, here.


End file.
